They Think It's Bat Over
This is how They Think It's Bat Over goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super-Villains. the Hall of Justice Firefly: We should've set up here in the first place. Brainiac: I haven't noticed. notices one place left unchecked Doomsday: We're close now. hears the phone ringing he answers it Doomsday: Commissioner Gordon. Always a pleasure. What's up now? Commissioner Gordon: It's the Terra Venture Guardians! They're back, and it's like you said on TV, they've gone bad! whispers to Doomsday Manbat: Psst. Say now's not a good time. Doomsday: I'll send my team out right away. sends Zoom and Jinxer to take care of the "problem" arrives and notices Kid Flash Jinxer: What's he doing? Zoom: No idea. Kid Flash Alright, Kid Flash, let's end this in a... flash. We have the boss' Anti-Life Equation to find. Jinxer: Shut up, Zoom. Zoom: Kid Flash So, are you going to come quietly? Kid Flash: Nope, cause I'm an ice cream stealing bad person! away Zoom: I'll stop the evildoer. after Kid Flash appears Reverse-Flash: Mind if I join in? elude Zoom as he crashes Zoom: Let's be reasonable here. How about I give you your old life back? Kid Flash: Too late for that now. Tell me what your up to. Reverse-Flash: You better tell him, Zoom. I've never seen him like this. Jinxer: Don't tell him, Zoom! Kid Flash: Tell me! Zoom: Look! We're just a bunch of crooks working for the Overlord! He wanted us to find something! Kid Flash: What "something"? Zoom: A Mother Box! Reverse-Flash: A what now? Zoom: A box of absolute power! He said if we find it, he could have your planet. Jinxer: Shut up, Zoom! Kid Flash: I thought the Overlord was looking for the Anti-Life Equation. Zoom: It's IN the Mother Box! Jinxer: Ugh! Stop talking! Kid Flash: You got all that? appears Lois Lane: Every word. steps out and smiles Zoom: Oh no. away with Jinxer we cut to the Overlord Followers' secret lair Zoom: I'm sorry. Kid Flash didn't play fair. I panicked. turns on the TV Lois Lane: (on TV) This just in, folks, the Followers of the Overlord has been unmasked. Citizen: (on TV) Boo! The Followers of the Overlord are bad people! Boo! Doomsday: Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted. Firefly: Shouldn't we get out of here? Terra Venture Guardians arrive stand heroically team arrives gets a banana Manbat: I, uh, don't suppose you consider bribe. battle the Overlord Followers team gets knocked down by Grundy by mistake Deathstroke: That's it! No one knocks me out of a fight! Cheetah: What do we do? Mirror Master: I have a plan. Master makes a mirror portal enters sees Batgirl fighting Manbat Livewire: It's as if the Girl Crusader could use some help with her Evil Bat Nemesis. Solomon Grundy: Solomon Grundy know what to do. Deathstroke: Is that so, Grundy? This I gotta see. throws Deathstroke to help Batgirl defeat Manbat and Killer Frost are fighting Firefly helps them defeat Firefly Supergirl confronts Doomsday Livewire: Well, there's Supergirl. Solomon Grundy: Supergirl okay? Supergirl: I'm fine, Grundy. Doomsday: You won't have any more days once I'm through with you, Girl of Steel. Or any good ones for that matter. she fights him shoots her heat vision at him, but misses grabs Supergirl by the neck Doomsday: Prepare to fall into the hands of the Followers of the Overlord! is thrown to a wall gets up, coughing weakly Doomsday: The Followers of the Overlord will take this world by force if we have to! still fights him cackles Doomsday: You think you stand a chance against the Followers of the Overlord?! is not giving up picks up Doomsday and throws him to a wall feels weakened Doomsday: Gah! I don't understand how this is possible! is victorious Flash and Reverse-Flash arrive Batgirl: Go get the treadmill from S.T.A.R. Labs. go to get the treadmill from the S.T.A.R. labs takes pictures get the treadmill and speed on it smiles Reverse-Flash: It needs more power. helps out Violet cheers smiles Batgirl: Send them home! Overlord Followers are sent home Doomsday: No! You can't do this! You don't understand! Zoom: There's only four shopping channels! Firefly: No! Manbat: The Wi-Fi is terrible! Power Core: It's over? Oh, thank goodness! exit through a portal Harley Quinn: Hey, we did it! the Mother Box's energy Huh? Boxy? Winter Hey, whacha doing, Winter? Killow: That's the Mother Box the Overlord Followers were after that Zoom mentioned! The Joker: I thought they were looking for the "Aunties Light Convention". Batgirl: Anti-Life Equation! Mother Box's energy is completely drained Harley Quinn: Boxy! What did you do to my Boxy?! as Joker catches her Mr. E: If that was the Mother Box, I think that Winter just absorbed its energy. Zane: And that means... Killer Frost: We now have the power. gets the Mother Box from Harley smiles he looks at his reflection in the Sword of Sanctuary catches a glimpse of his future [ [ Lois Lane: (on TV) [ Batgirl: (on TV) They're nothing to worry about. out the Mother Box This is what the Overlord Followers were after. Overlord smirks Batgirl: (on TV) The Mother Box is being moved to Wayne Tower for study. Overlord cackles and throws the screen away The Overlord: Those fools. They have given away the location of what I seek. The last piece of the Anti-Life Equation, and it will be mine. his son Gorog! doors open and Gorog appears